Jealousy (Grimmjow)
by Strawberryluv32
Summary: Jealousy. Grimmjow x oc (one-shot) story


Jealousy  
"I don't really want to be here, to be honest" you sighed, Grimmjow was yelling at you again, you did something wrong, you weren't't sure what it was but when did Grimmjow need a reason to yell at someone. You watched him as he ranted on . He really was getting angry again. Arrancars, weren't suppose to have feeling especially Espada, but you and Grimmjow did have feeling for each other, he treated you like a little sister, before Aizen came along when you where both hollows, you two hung around, in your wee group.  
"I really don't see why we are doing what a Soul reaper wants us to do, after all he did kill our kind"You pointed out not once raising your voice or sounding moody, which seemed to wind him up frown deepened, and he clenched his fists 'wow he's really annoyed, I don't even now what I did' you thought watching him, he then stormed off,"Okay that was weird" you sighed getting back to your work,  
The next morning you headed to Grimmjow's office, just like everyday, to pick up the paperwork for that day. You stopped at the door and just as you were about to walk in, you heard him ranting, he seemed moody again, 'Is he moaning at Di Roy?' you thought listening in,"Nope" you mumbled. You opened the door and walked over to your pile of work. They stopped their conversation."Oh don't stop just because I'm here, I don't really care if you think I'm a 'Ignorant, weak, worthless Bitch, did I leave anything out" you mumbled truthfully. Both men's faces had shock written all over them."Uh I'm going to go" Di Roy stuttered speeding out the door. You watched as he disappeared, with a blank expression on your face.  
"Hurry up!" Grimmjow yelled after a while."Going as fast as I can" you mumbled"Just hurry up!" he yelled againYou didn't't responded nor did you speed up. He suddenly swung his chair back against the wall smashing it to pieces. You starred at him blankly, as he closed his eyes, clenched his teeth closed and pressed down hard on his desk with his hands. 'damn, what's wrong with him?' you asked yourself,"Grimmjow are you okay?" you asked lowly, concerned filling you toneHe didn't't reply as he stormed out his office breaking the door from the force he flung it open. You watched shock and confused as the door hit the ground with a thud. "What was that all about?" your mumble was low, no-one would hear it.  
You gathered all the pieces of the chair and put them in a pile outside the door, you then started working on fixing the hinges. Thinking about where you were going to get a new chair. "Oh duh, I'll use my spare" you thought running to your office, and returning with the spare chair. You placed it where his old one lived then. Satisfied with the clean up you headed back to your office to do you work.  
It was late when you placed the finished work back on Grimmjow's desk, nothing had moved since this morning,"Where is he?" the question rung in your head as you glanced at the unmoved chair the still clean desk and the closed filing cabinet. Normally you would be cleaning the mess Grimmjow had made, but there was no mess. Sighing you left the office and headed back to your room. Grimmjow's actions have been pretty strange lately, storming off all the time' you thought starring out at the never ending darkness and sand. Where you use to live, with the others. You remember the first day you meet them like it was only yesterday'  
~Flash back~  
As you continued walking through the desert under the dark starless sky, everything seemed so empty, a few weaker hollows ran around keeping their distance afraid of you. "Oh would you looky what we have here" a voice called. You glanced round to the origin of the sentence to find a hollow starring excitedly at you."She's a weakling, Di Roy, not worth out time" another voice called"Yeah but she's the strongest we've come across in days" someone else pointed out 'great I'm surrounded' you sighed as they continued their conversation another two had joined."Maybe we should ask Grimmjow" Di Roy smirked. You continued standing their unfazed as he disappeared. "Your not afraid, are you?" someone asked"No not really" you mumbled starring blankly at him"You should be your weakling, I could kill you with my eyes shut and one hand tied behind my back" he barked"Probably" you admitted"And your still not afraid" he asked shocked and you calmness"No" you replied still unfazed."Are you suicidal?" a new voice grumbled, you turned to see a panther like hollow stalking towards you. You shrugged your shoulders"I wouldn't't call it suicidal, just not afraid to die" you explained watching him stalk closer."So will we or not?" someone asked. "Whatever" Grimmjow sighed stalking off four hollows bent down ready to attack. You weren't't dump enough to believe you could beat them but you weren't't going to let them devour you without a fight. You cupped your hands in front of you ready to attack yourself."Thought, you wanted to die" Di Roy sniggered"I never said that, and besides I'm not going down without a fight, too easy on your behalf" you explained Grimmjow watched you fight them off.  
Suddenly he pushed you back into the ground,"Wait, keep her alive, she's interesting" he growled. The others stopped instantly. Shock written on their faces as well as yours.  
Since then you all hung around together.  
~End of flash back~  
You sighed sitting down on the bed"I really have pissed him off" you mumbled still your eyes were fixed on the window. You rattled your brain, trying to find what you had done, you couldn't find anything. After three hours of backtracking you events till the day his mood started, you decided to head out and ask around. Firstly you headed to Di Roy's, he probably would just laugh at you, and not tell you anyway but you had to where right in thinking he wouldn't't help, secondly you headed to Yylordt, he wasn't much help either, then Shawlong, he laughed as well, you couldn't't find Edorad or Nakim, annoyingly. Giving up on that idea you decided to do a bit of training.  
As you entered the empty training grounds, you noticed a familiar spiritual pressure, Gin."Doing a bit of training?" he askedYou turn to face him smiling slightly."Yeah want to spar sir" you asked still smiling, his grin grew bigger as well accepting you offer.  
You ran to the other side. Placing you Zanpaktu in the ground and taking a few steps forward from it. Gin drew his Zanpaktu and got into position. Your sparring match lasted on hour and a half. You where struggling to keep up by now. Gin had slowed down, but not enough for you to have a chance in defeating him. That didn't bother you. You know your limits. Eventually you stopped."Ah Damn it!" you yelled tripping over a piece of fabric hanging from your ripped bottoms, Gin caught you."Nice catch" you sighed pushing of him. He just kept the grin on his face. You suddenly felt high spiritual pressure 'Grimmjow, he's annoyed' the spiritual pressure was getting further away."I have to go, thanks sir for the training" you saluted running of towards Grimmjow.  
You found him sulking sitting on a slanted roof."Right Grimmjow what the hell's your problem!" yelled clearly angry. Shocking you both"Back off" he yelled back standing up. Towering over you."No!""_ Back off and leave me alone!" Grimmjow snapped. You where taken back, he used your first name, but it wasn't just that, he was sat back down as he starred at him bewildered. Regaining yourself you sat down beside him. Starring in to the distance with him. It seemed like hours before any of you made a move or a sound. "I'm sorry Grimmjow, what ever it is I've done, I'm sorry" you sighed sincerelyHe never said anything just closed his eyes. After another long period of silence he spoke"Your happy with him right" he asked you starred blankly at him"What, I'm not with anyone" you stated still starring at himHis face lit up recovering himself he asked another question"Well do you want to be with him?" he frowned"With who?""Gin Ichimaru""No, idiot, you know a girl and a boy can just be friends right" you smiled"He makes you smile" Grimmjow grumbled"No, I just don't hide my smile from him, Grimmjow are you jealous" you asked. You swung yourself round to face him. His frowned increased. But he never said anything, "Grimmjow, are you jealous?" you asked again more serious this timeHe looked away then nodded"What of it" he snapped standing up.  
"Wait, I Haven't finished, why are you jealous, if me and Gin had something?" you jumped in front of him. Standing on the ripped piece of your bottoms and stumbling in to his arms."Nice catch" you sighed, you stood up straight, so Grimmjow could let go, but to your surprise he still held you."Isn't it obvious?""No"He starred at you as you rattled your brain."Ohh"Before you could say anything else Grimmjow's lips where pressed against your's. You hesitated. He took it as a bad sign pulling away. "Uhh sorry, brain didn't keep up" you mumbled. He smirked at you. Claiming your lips again. This time you didn't hesitate.  
It didn't take long for Hueco mundo to find out about your relationship. You didn't need to be strong anymore, he protected you. But what surprised you more, he rarely lost his temper with you.


End file.
